Bloki cynamonowe
by uCharlie
Summary: [JEDNOROZDZIAŁOWIEC] Jakiś czas temu Lee Jordan został zmuszony do popełnienia błędu, ale jest przekonany, że uda mu się go naprawić. Po kilkumiesięcznym pobycie w Australii, podczas którego zyskał grunt pod nogami i dach nad głową - ale stracił widoki na dzielenie tego wszystkiego z drugą osobą - wraca do Hogsmeade, gdzie znajdują się Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. SLASH.


Tytuł: Bloki cynamonowe  
Pairig: Lee Jordan x George Weasley  
Autor: Charlie, with a little help from my friend  
Rating: NC-15

Beta: Albus (której serdecznie dziękuję!) – ale nie rzucajcie w nią kamieniami, jeżeli odnajdziecie jakieś błędy, bo istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że są wynikiem mojej nieuwagi

Uwagi:  
- to jest spin-off do nieopublikowanego fanfika Kakashiego, w którym występuje Lee inspirowany nieco moim Lee z „Obliviate", który jednakże po przerobieniu go przeze mnie na nowo, przestaje go przypominać… Słowem – incepcja ;)  
- akcja toczy się niedługi czas po bitwie o Hogwart

Ostrzeżenia:  
- angst w porywach do flangstu (wg mnie)  
- George cierpi chyba na borderline  
- herbaciarnia u Pani Puddifoot to straszne miejsce  
- a Magiczne Dowcipy są w Hogsmeade

_Dla Kakashiego Pitta, with TRUE LOVE, jako Godne Pożegnanie_ :)

**BLOKI CYNAMONOWE**

– Poproszę jeden blok cynamonowy.  
– Blok cynamonowy? – Ekspedientka – młoda dziewczyna, której Lee nigdy wcześniej nie widział w Miodowym Królestwie – zmarszczyła brwi, jakby ta nazwa nic jej nie mówiła.  
– Tak – potwierdził, przetrząsając kieszenie w poszukiwaniu drobnych. – Albo dwa – zdecydował po namyśle. – Właściwie to cały karton.  
– Ale… – Dziewczyna zafrasowała się widocznie. – Obawiam się, że nie mamy na składzie takiego artykułu…  
Lee wyciągnął z kieszeni wszystko, co udało mu się zagarnąć i wysypał tę dziwną zbieraninę drobnych przedmiotów na blat. Oprócz siedmiu błyszczących galeonów znalazło się tam kilka guzików, parę pomiętych biletów, rozpłaszczona na nieforemny placek czekoladka i opakowany w błyszczący, czerwony papierek Krwotoczek Truskawkowy.  
– Ależ na pewno macie – zapewnił Lee, posyłając sprzedawczyni jeden ze swoich najbardziej ujmujących uśmiechów, na który nie miał w tej chwili ochoty, ale już dawno zorientował się, że jego uśmiechy – nawet te wymuszone – potrafią zdziałać cuda. – Kupowałem je tutaj nie dalej jak… – Urwał na chwilę. – Rok temu.  
Tak naprawdę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie zaopatrywał się w bloki cynamonowe po raz ostatni. Pamiętał, że zakupił spory zapas na któreś z imienin George'a, a ponieważ większość wyżarł podstępnie _Fred_, jeszcze zanim Lee zdołał wręczyć prezent drugiemu bliźniakowi, musiało to być przed ostatecznym rozprawieniem się z Voldemortem… a to pociągnęło za sobą konsekwencje, z którymi rozprawienie się było niemożliwe.  
– Wtedy jeszcze tu nie pracowałam… – Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, ściągając brwi ze skruchą i czerwieniejąc lekko w okolicach nosa, jakby przywołany fakt był powodem do wstydu.  
– Proszę się chwilę zastanowić. – Lee uśmiechnął się znowu i pochylił lekko, tak że jeden z jego mokrych dredów wysunął mu się zza ucha i musnął wierzch jednej ze złożonych na blacie małych dłoni. – Mam na nie_wielką_ ochotę – dodał niskim tonem, co natychmiast wywołało pożądany efekt – dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej i uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. – Może mogłaby pani jeszcze sprawdzić…  
– Poszukam na zapleczu – wymamrotała i westchnęła cicho, po czym poprawiła nieco przekrzywioną spódnicę. Wyciągnęła z wypchanej kieszeni pokaźny pęk kluczy.  
Lee czuł, że stara mu się pomóc mimo wewnętrznego przekonania – doskonale widocznego w jej rozdartym spojrzeniu – że jej wysiłek spełznie na niczym, ale jej bezradna postawa wzbudzała w nim irytację.  
– Robią je w ramach serii „Niepowtarzalne wrażenia" u Bedforda – podsunął.  
– Ach. – Na twarzy ekspedientki nagle wykwitło zrozumienie. – Wycofali je z produkcji.  
– _Słucham_? – zawołał Lee bezwiednie.  
Musiał sprawiać wrażenie bardzo zszokowanego, bo na twarzy ekspedientki odmalowało się zupełnie nieuzasadnione poczucie winy, a po chwili zastąpiła je nieco podejrzliwa mina. Cóż, najwidoczniej ekspedientka nie nawykła do kontaktu z ludźmi wpadającymi w szok z równie błahego powodu, jak deficyt towaru tak nieistotnego, jakim z pewnością w mniemaniu większej części czarodziejskiej populacji Londynu – tej do której_nie_ należał Lee – były bloki cynamonowe.  
Znaczyło to, że dziewczyna pracowała w Miodowym Królestwie naprawdę krótko, bo Lee wiedział, że niektórym klientom sklepu zdarzało się wpadać w szał z daleko bardziej nieistotnych przyczyn – kilka lat temu na własne oczy widział człowieka, który doznał publicznego załamania nerwowego tylko dlatego, że zabrakło soku pietruszkowego uwielbianego przez jego świętej pamięci żonę.  
Wtedy – patrząc na szlochającego mężczyznę o fizjonomii przypominającej chudego, smutnego gnoma – Lee pomyślał tylko, że jego żona musiała mieć tak samo nierówno pod sufitem, jak on, ponieważ nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach mógł przełknąć coś tak ohydnego, jak sok pietruszkowy, o uwielbieniu wobec trunku nawet nie wspominając.  
Teraz jednak, gdy przypomniał sobie tę osobliwą scenkę, odkrył, że patrzy na nią z zupełnie innej perspektywy – to jest perspektywy samego siebie bogatszego o niezbyt przyjemne doświadczenia ostatnich lat – i obudziło się w nim częściowe zrozumienie dla wychudzonego histeryka. Co prawda nadal uważał, że rozpaczanie nad brakiem możliwości ofiarowania prezentu komuś, kto dawno umarł, miało równie wiele sensu co płakanie nad rozlanym mlekiem, ale George _żył_, a Lee był bardzo zdeterminowany, by dostarczyć mu jego ulubiony smakołyk.  
– Jest pani pewna? – zapytał, ponieważ nie był człowiekiem skorym do rezygnacji przy pierwszym niepowodzeniu. Gdyby tak nie było, darowałby sobie zakupy już w Magicznym Supermarkecie.  
– Tak – odparła ekspedientka. – Przestali je produkować. Całą serię. Ze względu na gluten.  
– Gluten… – powtórzył Lee tępawo.  
– Tak – potwierdziła.  
Przez chwilę stał jeszcze, w milczeniu patrząc na dziewczynę, która po paru sekundach zmieszała się pod jego rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem. Jej policzki przybrały odcień buraczków.  
– Przykro mi – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby składała mu kondolencje.  
Lee ocknął się z odrętwienia.  
– Mhm – rzekł, nie siląc się na uśmiech, który i tak w zaistniałym układzie nie mógł przynieść mu korzyści. Zgarnął z blatu swoje pieniądze wraz z resztą majdanu i kiwnął zdawkowo głową. – Dziękuję.  
– Może mogłabym panu zaoferować coś innego! – zawołała za nim dziewczyna desperacko, kiedy już zmierzał w stronę wyjścia. – Mamy serię limitowaną cukrowych piór! I atrament o smaku poziomkowym…  
– Dziękuję – odparł Lee, nie odwracając się. – Miłego wieczoru! – pożegnał się uprzejmie z framugą drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Nadal padało.  
Lee przystanął pod zadaszeniem i rozwarł zaciśniętą pięść. Spomiędzy galeonów wybrał pomięte papierki, powyciągał guziki – nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięły się w jego kieszeni, bo był pewien, że nie pasowały do żadnej z jego koszul – i wyrzucił to wszystko do stojącego przy progu kosza na śmieci. Pieniądze schował z powrotem. Przez chwilę obracał pomiędzy palcami Krwotoczek Truskawkowy – przez folijkę wyczuwał, że cukierek jest połamany i pognieciony – po czym poprawił rozkręcające się rogi papierka i włożył go do kieszeni na piersi. Tej samej, w której znajdował się już list, starannie złożony na cztery i bezpieczny pod przeciwdeszczowym materiałem.  
Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przechowywał go tak pieczołowicie. Być może przyczyniały się do tego głupie sentymenty, a może było to najzupełniej naturalne, skoro czekał na ten list przez wiele miesięcy. Po tak długim okresie nie mógł przecież pomiąć go i wyrzucić. Traktowanie świstku papieru jak artefaktu było co prawda nieco melodramatyczne, ale Lee wolał go mieć przy sobie – także po to, by upewniać się w słuszności swojej decyzji.  
Nie codziennie człowiek decyduje się na rzucanie dochodowej posady i dobrze rokującej, błyskotliwej kariery tylko po to, żeby odgrzać starą relację, nie mając żadnej gwarancji, że ten ryzykowny ruch się opłaci. Rozsądniej zapewne byłoby zostać na miejscu, odłożyć więcej pieniędzy i dopiero wtedy myśleć o powrocie lub – ewentualnie – sprowadzeniu George'a do Australii.  
Ten ostatni pomysł rozważał coraz śmielej, odkąd zaczęło mu się powodzić i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że nie tylko stoi na własnych nogach, ale że stoi na nich _pewnie_. Na początku pobytu w Australii imał się każdej chałtury: nie odmawiał prowadzenia nawet najbardziej idiotycznego we własnym mniemaniu programu, chociaż czasem przypłacał to niesmakiem do samego siebie, jak wtedy, gdy prowadził poranną audycję dla młodych matek. Po jakimś czasie odkrył jednak, że przez godzenie się na podejmowanie banalnych tematów wcale nie traci we własnych oczach, a wręcz przeciwnie – zyskuje. I to nie tylko wiedzę o ręcznym odciąganiu mleka. Zarobki wynagradzały mu wiele i dawały zaskakujące poczucie pełnej sprawczości. Miał dobre dochody, miał mieszkanie, zakupione za pieniądze odziedziczone w spadku, odzyskał energię, a także – do pewnego stopnia – poczucie pewnego sensu istnienia.  
Jedyne czego mu brakowało, to osoby, która stałaby się ostatnim elementem tej prezentującej się nie najgorzej układanki. Gdzieś na dnie umysłu od dawna w tej roli majaczył mu się George, a teraz, kiedy ta wizja tworzenia z kimś wspólnego… gospodarstwa…? przestała być mglistym fantazmatem, a stała się – przynamniej pod względem finansowym – realną możliwością, Lee doszedł do wniosku, że zwyczajnie _nie chce_ przydzielić roli partnera dla siebie komukolwiek innemu. Jasne, raz czy dwa przemknęło mu przez głowę, że prościej byłoby ustatkować się na miejscu, być może z jakąś dziewczyną, skoro miał to szczęście, że jego tożsamość seksualna pozwalała mu na wybór. W teorii.  
W praktyce nie czuł, jakby miał wybór, bo nie potrafił – i przestał próbować – poradzić cokolwiek na to, że George od lat stanowił dla niego główny punkt odniesienia, nawet jeżeli przez jakiś czas Lee próbował temu zaprzeczać, bojąc się zależności.  
Sęk w tym, że wszystko, co sobie przemyślał i poukładał podczas pobytu w Australii, miało póki co status li i jedynie jego wyobrażeń, ponieważ związek z George'em zakończył się osiem miesięcy temu i od tego momentu znajdowali się w odległości piętnastu tysięcy kilometrów od siebie. Z początku Lee wydawało się, że ich rozłąka, którą przyjął za tymczasową, potrwa nieco krócej. Miał wrażenie, że lada chwila George pójdzie po rozum do głowy i zaproponuje mu powrót do Magicznych Dowcipów. Rozważał też alternatywną opcję, mianowicie, że George uzna, że prowadzenie sklepu bez Freda – ale z myślą o nim – wiąże się z za dużym obciążeniem psychicznym. Na tę ewentualność Lee także był przygotowany – odłożył wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by przez dłuższy czas poradzić sobie nawet bez drugiego źródła dochodu.  
Nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że kontakt pomiędzy nim a jego chłopakiem może urwać się nieodwołalnie i zamienić w całkowity _brak_ kontaktu z _byłym_ chłopakiem. Po kilku miesiącach negacji musiał w końcu przyznać sam przed sobą, że wszystko zmierza po równi pochyłej właśnie w tę stronę i że jeżeli sam nie wpłynie jakoś na tor wydarzeń, może pożegnać się z marzeniami o wspólnej przyszłości w jednym… gospodarstwie. Zaczął odczuwać niepokój związany z czymś, w czym George był co prawda kluczową figurą, ale w czym tak naprawdę nie chodziło o niego, tylko o Lee, a mianowicie – że podczas jego przedłużającej się nieobecności ktoś inny położy na George'u brudne łapy. Na razie co prawda nic podobnego nie miało miejsca – Angelina przekazała mu, że George przez krótki czas gościł u siebie Harry'ego Pottera, ale poza tym wciąż unikał kontaktów z otoczeniem, włączając w to i Angelinę, i własną rodzinę. Taki stan rzeczy nie mógł jednak trwać wiecznie, bo George nie był osobą skłonną do życia w jarzmie celibatu.  
Lee uczepił się myśli, że chłopak czeka na ruch z jego strony, przekazał więc Angelinie informację, że planuje powrót do Anglii. Przez kilka dni żył jak na szpilkach, ale w końcu nadszedł _list_ i Lee odetchnął z ulgą – George nadal go potrzebował.  
Treść przyniesionej przez obcą sowę wiadomości nie należała co prawda do najcieplejszych („Drogi Lee, słyszałem, że planujesz powrót do Anglii i szukasz lokum. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś zatrzymać się u mnie na pewien czas. Co ty na to? Trzymaj się, George"), ale Lee nie przejął się zbytnio jej dość bezosobowym wydźwiękiem. Najważniejsze, że George znów chciał przebywać w jego towarzystwie, a o resztę Lee już sam się zatroszczy. Przede wszystkim o George'a.  
Zostawienie go samego w Hogsmeade w tak żałosnym stanie było błędem. Tym razem Lee nie zamierzał popełnić podobnej pomyłki – postanowił przeć do przodu brawurowo i bezmyślnie jak taran, skupiając się na celu i odrzucając zbędne detale, w rodzaju nieco histerycznych wybuchów złości, w które George zwykł wpadać od czasu pogrzebu Freda.  
Utwierdziwszy się w decyzji, Lee zmrużył oczy, z westchnieniem poprawił plecak, po czym pociągnął za suwak kurtki, zapinając się pod samą szyję i ruszył w ulewę.  
Ściemniało się, a lejący jak z cebra deszcz sprawiał, że światło ulicznych latarni wydawało się słabsze, niż było w rzeczywistości. Po paru nieudanych próbach ominięcia rozległych kałuż Lee dał sobie spokój i skierował się w stronę _Herbaciarni u Pani Puddifoot_. Szczerze nienawidził tego okropnego miejsca, na widok którego człowiek miał ochotę wyć do księżyca i nigdy więcej nie postawić stopy w jego okolicy. Lee miał zwyczaj omijać herbaciarnię szerokim łukiem, ale była jedynym miejscem, w którym wybór _przeterminowanych_ ciastek i ciasteczek (któż zwracałby uwagę na takie szczegóły jak data ważności podczas wspaniałej randki pośród sypiącego się z sufitu, błyszczącego konfetti?) był na tyle szeroki, że istniała spora szansa znalezienia tam przynajmniej paru Bloków Cynamonowych.  
Na miejscu zdesperowanego Lee czekało jednak rozczarowanie – przybytek zamknięto na cztery spusty. Na dodatek wielki, lśniący neon informował o zbliżającym się otwarciu w miejsce upiornie sentymentalnej herbaciarni Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Pantomimy. Cóż, miało to swoje plusy, chociaż ten jeden, jedyny raz, Lee wolałby zastać za ladą uśmiechniętą panią Puddifoot.  
Zbiegł po schodach, ostatecznie się poddając. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał pojawić się u George'a z pustymi rękami. Otwarta była jeszcze kwiaciarnia, ale przecież nie kupi mu _kwiatków_.  
Brodząc w kałużach i ścierając co jakiś czas deszcz z nosa, dotarł pod Magiczne Dowcipy. Kiedy je opuszczał przed kilkoma miesiącami, padał śnieg, ale poza tym wyglądały podobnie – także wtedy sklep był zamknięty i cichy, podobnie jak piętro i tylko okno kuchenne rozświetlała lampa. Jej światło przyćmione było przez zasunięte firanki.  
Lee nabrał powietrza w płuca, westchnął głęboko i ignorując przyśpieszone bicie serca – śmieszny objaw dla tak rzeczowego mężczyzny, za jakiego się uważał – wkroczył na schody. Znalazł się przed drzwiami i tu się zawahał. Nie był pewien, co powinien powiedzieć. Nie przygotował sobie na tę okazję żadnego przemówienia, nie przeanalizował ani jednego scenariusza na temat tego, co _może_ się przydarzyć, gdy George otworzy mu drzwi. A mogło się przydarzyć wiele – teraz, gdy o tym myślał, musiał stwierdzić, że nie zdziwi go prawie nic. Równie prawdopodobne wydawało mu się powitanie zwykłym „cześć", co przy pomocy ognistego pocałunku, jak i bezbłędnego prawego sierpowego.  
Powoli ściągnął plecak, czując natychmiastową ulgę w nieco obolałych – po wielogodzinnej podróży przy użyciu mugolskich środków transportu – mięśniach. Kucnął obok wyładowanego bagażu, odsznurował główną kieszeń i po gruntownym przegrzebaniu jej zawartości spod swoich poukładanych w równy stosik podkoszulków wyciągnął słoik czekoladowego masła orzechowego.  
Obrócił go w dłoniach, mierząc przedmiot krytycznym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, czy połączenie czekolady z orzechami przypadnie George'owi do gustu, ale pokaźny słoik prezentował się nieźle i mógł z powodzeniem pełnić rolę prezentu.  
– Gluten… – mruknął Lee pod nosem, postanawiając nie trzymać się sztywno tradycji i ostatecznie zapomnieć o blokach cynamonowych.  
Wstał, zlizał z górnej wargi kroplę deszczu, która przed chwilą skapnęła nań z czubka jego zziębniętego nosa, i zapukał.  
Odczekał moment, ale nic się nie wydarzyło, więc po minucie zapukał powtórnie, nieco głośniej. I tym razem nie dało to żadnego rezultatu, więc Lee odpuścił sobie uprzejmie pukanie i zaczął łomotać w drzwi z całej siły.  
Ze środka mieszkania dało się słyszeć szuranie i seria przytłumionych przekleństw – dopiero wtedy, kiedy Lee porządnie rozbolała zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń. Potem rozległy się kroki.  
– Lepiej, żeby to był pożar! – krzyknął George opryskliwie. – Bo inaczej nie ręczę za siebie – zapowiedział, a serce Lee na dźwięk jego głosu, rozbrzmiewającego już coraz bliżej, nagle się uspokoiło i zaczęło bić w normalnym rytmie, co było dziwne, bo powinno wydarzyć się chyba coś odwrotnego…? – Robiłem właśnie coś bardzo ważnego…  
Drzwi rozwarły się na całą szerokość, nie dając Lee czasu ani na analizę odczuć ani uczuć. George stanął w progu. Lee patrzył w ziemię, więc pierwsze, co rzuciło się mu w oczy, to fakt, że stopy chłopaka były obute w za małe klapki typu japonki, z których duże palce wystawały mu co najmniej na dwa centymetry. Poza tym miał na sobie zapiętą nierówno do połowy i rozchełstaną na torsie koszulę w ohydne, kolorowe paski, a także wystające spod jej krawędzi fioletowe bokserki – sądząc ze stanu poszarpanej nogawki, prawdopodobnie te same, które kupili dawno temu u Gladraga.  
Lee uniósł wzrok na twarz George'a. Na policzki opadały mu włosy, których nie ścinał przynajmniej od momentu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni, a i wtedy nie należały do najkrótszych. Rude kosmyki, raczej przetłuszczone – co dało się dostrzec nawet w tak kiepskim świetle, jakie padało z przedpokoju – przyczepiły się do czoła. Spojrzenie miał nieco błędne, oczy podkrążone, a skórę bladą, wręcz szarawą – zwłaszcza przy tym oświetleniu.  
Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zaskoczonego oraz niewątpliwie, niezaprzeczalnie _pijanego_.  
Wgapiał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę – podczas której Lee zastanawiał się, czy powinien sam zainicjować rozmowę, czy może jednak poczekać na jakąś zachętę ze strony George'a – po czym jakby bezwiednie uniósł do ust dzierżoną za szyjkę butelkę Ognistej Whisky i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, pociągnął spory łyk.  
– Jestem – rzekł Lee w końcu, a w tym samym momencie George odsunął butelkę od twarzy i powiedział dokładnie to, co Lee właśnie _myślał_, czyli:  
– Wyglądasz okropnie.  
George parsknął.  
– _Jestem_? – powtórzył z przekąsem, podpierając się wolną ręką o framugę. – To właśnie mówi się po ośmiu miesiącach pobytu na drugim końcu świata, czy może coś mi się pomyliło, i wyskoczyłeś tylko po mleko? – Zmarszczył brwi w przerysowanym zamyśleniu, jakby faktycznie rozważał tę opcję.  
W jego sarkastycznym tonie pobrzmiewała jakaś pretensja, którą Lee uznał co prawda za słabo uzasadnioną – zważywszy na to, że to George podczas którejś z ich kłótni kazał mu iść do diabła – ale jednocześnie była ona dobrym znakiem, bo oznaczała, że jego działania wciąż mają na George'a jakiś wpływ.  
– Wyskoczyłem po masło orzechowe – odparł Lee, wyciągając przed siebie słoik. – Na drugi koniec świata – uściślił, powstrzymując się od dodania: „Na który sam mnie wysłałeś".  
George prychnął pod nosem. Lee spodziewał się, że za chwilę uraczy go cynicznym komentarzem, ale zamiast tego chłopak uniósł brwi i zmierzył słoik oceniającym spojrzeniem, mrugając gęsto, co pomagało mu chyba zogniskować wzrok.  
– Mhm. – Mruknięcie brzmiało aprobująco, więc Lee wyciągał masło bliżej drugiego chłopaka, ale ten nie podniósł ręki, aby go od niego odebrać. Zamiast tego pociągnął kolejny łyk whisky. – Przypominasz zmokły mop.  
– Ty też nie wyglądasz kwitnąco – odparł Lee, w duchu odczuwając zaniepokojenie wspominanym faktem, ponieważ wiedział doskonale, że zaniedbywanie swojej powierzchowności jest zwykle oznaką jakiegoś większego problemu. O ile nic się nie zmieniło, wiedział nawet, co _nadal_ dręczy George'a. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie sprawiał wrażenia, że doszedł do ładu z własnym życiem i to utwierdziło Lee w przekonaniu, że jego wyjazd tylko George'owi zaszkodził.  
– Słuchaj, Geor… George – rzekł, w ostatniej chwili zmieniając zdanie i postanawiając nie zwracać się do chłopaka zdrobniale. – Chętnie sobie z tobą pogawędzę, ale może przenieśmy się, hm, na… salony, bo jeżeli natychmiast nie ściągnę skarpetek, to dostanę ciężkiego zapalenia płuc i będziesz mnie musiał jutro odwieźć do Świętego Munga.  
– Pewnie, w końcu jesteś tak słabego zdrowia – zadrwił George bez szczególnego przekonania. – Zaraz… – Zmarszczył brwi. – _Jutro_?  
Wymówił to słowo z dziwną odrazą, jakby mówił o czymś, co wydaje się nikczemnym.  
– Chcesz tu zostać do jutra? – upewnił się, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. Ciężko było wybadać, co kryje się za jego raczej mętnym spojrzeniem.  
– Tak – potwierdził Lee, czując naraz pewną nerwowość. – Mogę wejść?  
Mokre dredy ciążyły mu coraz bardziej, w butach miał powódź, a w wyciągniętej dłoni nadal trzymał słoik i powoli zaczynał odczuwać jego wagę. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. George wgapiał się w niego w milczeniu, jak w jakiś niezwykle brzydki eksponat w muzeum. W końcu – kiedy strużka wody, która dostała się Lee za kołnierz, spłynęła po jego plecach aż do części lędźwiowej – odebrał od niego słoik. To sprawiło Lee wyraźną ulgę.  
George zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego w nieodgadniony sposób i – wciąż zasłaniając swoim ciałem wejście – ponownie podniósł butelkę, trafiając jednak nie do ust, ale w policzek, co zepsuło zupełnie efekt nonszalancji.  
Lee stracił cierpliwość. Bezpardonowo przesunął George'a – który chyba nie przetwarzał danych na bieżąco, bo nie stawił oporu – na bok i wszedł do mieszkania.  
– No – rzekł, wyciągając przyjacielowi butelkę z ręki. – To poproszę herbatę.

* * *

– Lee Jordan – rzekł George w taki sposób, jakby Lee był wspaniałym zawodnikiem quidditcha, a on zapowiadał jego triumfalny wlot na boisko. – Mężczyzna marn… marnotrawny powracający ze słoikiem masła.  
– _Orzechowego_ – uściślił Lee z naciskiem, odwracając się w stronę opartego o futrynę chłopaka. – O smaku czekoladowym. – Powtórnie omiótł wzrokiem przestrzeń kuchni: nadal niemiłosiernie zabałaganionej, mimo że zdążył już powkładać do zlewu pokryte pleśnią talerze i wypełnione resztkami herbat i kaw niezliczone kubki. – Więc co takiego ważnego robiłeś, zanim mi otworzyłeś? – zapytał, głównie po to, by zorientować się, czy George będzie w stanie sklecić składną wypowiedź dłuższą niż jedno zdanie. Wiedział, że jeżeli przekroczy to możliwości chłopaka, to znak, że powinien natychmiast porzucić alkohol na rzecz rumianku, w przeciwnym wypadku bowiem w przeciągu godziny skończy się to czułym tête–à–tête z muszlą klozetową.  
– Remanent – odparł George oszczędnie przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Remanent? – powtórzył Lee, unosząc powątpiewająco brwi. – Remanent barku? – upewnił się, wyrzucając pustą butelkę po alkoholu do kosza na śmieci. – Może już koniec na dziś z tą whisky, hm?  
George ostentacyjnie pociągnął łyk alkoholu.  
– Jesteś tu kwadrans i już zaczynasz się rządzić – odparł kwaśno.  
– Nabrałem ochoty na piwo kremowe, może się wykażesz jako gospodarz i zaproponujesz mi jedno? – rzucił, mając nadzieję, że George postanowi mu sekundować i przerzuci się z whisky na lżejszy trunek.  
– Nie mam – odparł George, wzruszając ramionami.  
– A to? – Lee wskazał na w połowie opróżnioną skrzynkę piwa leżącą przy jednej ze stołowych nóg.  
– To? A, to. A to… – rzekł George, a Lee doszedł do wniosku, że bredzi. – A to nie dla _ciebie_.  
Brzmiał raczej wrogo. Lee rzucił mu kontrolne spojrzenie. Chłopak wciąż opierał się barkiem o futrynę – Lee miał podejrzenie, że robi to, aby ułatwić sobie utrzymanie pionowej pozycji – z ramionami założonymi na siebie i szyjką butelki wystającą spomiędzy palców – robiła wrażenie, jakby lada chwila miała się wyślizgnąć z niepewnego uścisku.  
– Mhm – odparł Lee. – Dziękuję. Mogę sobie zrobić herbaty? – zapytał. Nie sądził, by George w najbliższym czasie sam się za to zabrał.  
– Skoro musisz – mruknął George pod nosem, wzruszając ramionami i osuwając się przy tym chwiejnie po powierzchni framugi.  
Lee powstrzymał odruch, aby doskoczyć do niego. Doskonale wiedział, że George ze swoją potrzebą autonomii nie przyjąłby tego gestu najlepiej i chociaż istniała duża szansa, że jutro nie będzie wiele pamiętał, to Lee uznał, że najkorzystniej będzie nastawić go do siebie przychylnie już teraz. Póki co George zachowywał się jak zjeżony pies obronny, jakby wyleciało mu z głowy, że sam zasugerował puszczenie w niepamięć głupiego nieporozumienia, które ich poróżniło. To jakoś wcale Lee nie dziwiło. Od śmierci Freda, czy raczej jego pogrzebu, George stał się bardziej drażliwy niż przedtem i zaczął cierpieć na niespodziewane zmiany nastrojów, uciążliwe zapewne zarówno dla siebie samego, jak i dla otoczenia. W _otoczeniu_ zazwyczaj krążył Lee, ponieważ nikt inny nie miał w sobie tyle samozaparcia, żeby znosić złośliwe komentarze George'a albo jego uparte milczenie, które ostatecznie wygnało z Magicznych Dowcipów nawet najbardziej wytrwałego pocieszyciela.  
Lee żałował, że wtedy odszedł, dając się odstraszyć paroma ciętymi, bolesnymi słowami _kompletnej nieprawdy_; że pozwolił się przekonać o konieczności pozostawienia George'a samego. Nie protestował zbyt żywiołowo, chociaż widział, że George znajduje się w amoku i nie do końca kontroluje swoje poczynania i monologi, podczas których zdarzało mu się wypluwać z siebie potoki żółci i zarzucać interlokutora najbardziej absurdalnymi pretensjami. Poczucie winy było tym większe, że tak naprawdę Lee uległ perswazji, ponieważ tego_chciał_. Potrzebował znaleźć się możliwe najdalej od Hogsmeade, by odpocząć od George'a i jego labilności.  
To, że pozwolił mu się wykurzyć, wydawało się najprostszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji, lecz w końcowym rozrachunku wszystko skomplikowało, bo mimo że w razie czego pozwalało ciężar odpowiedzialności przerzucić na stronę George'a, to i tak Lee czuł ją na swoich barkach: jak nieznośny wyrzut sumienia dręczący człowieka po oblaniu egzaminu, od którego zależy reszta jego życia.  
Bezustanne plucie sobie w brodę nie miało wiele sensu, jeżeli się nie praktykowało pokutniczego samobiczowania, więc Lee zdecydował zająć się czymś konstruktywnym. Herbatą. Na rozmowy o przyszłości i przedstawianie George'owi swoich na świeżo ułożonych planów przyjdzie czas w… _przyszłości_.  
Odpędzając więc myśli o tym, jak chłopak zareaguje na jego propozycję i niemiłe przeczucie, że nie rzuci mu się od razu w ramiona, Lee zaparzył dwa kubki herbaty: zieloną dla siebie, po to, by możliwie długo zachować bystrość umysłu, potrzebną mu do trzymania ręki na pulsie i czarną – fumiastą i diabelnie mocną – która stanowiła całkiem niezły specyfik na kaca. Lee nie miał co prawda pewności, czy działa także aplikowana profilaktycznie, ale przynajmniej mogła na jakiś czas odciągnąć George'a od butelki – trzeba było tylko pilnować, by chłopak nie wpadł na pomysł przyrządzenia sobie smacznej herbatki z prądem.  
Z rozmachem położył kubki na stole.  
– Herbata – oznajmił, płynnym ruchem usuwając spod jednego z kubków starą, poplamioną keczupem gazetę. Zmiął ją w dłoniach i przymierzył do rzutu. – Siadaj – rzekł do George'a, kiedy zgnieciona kulka trafiła idealnie w szczyt kupki śmieci piętrzących się w koszu. – Może zrobię ci kanapkę z tym masłem orzechowym, co ty na to? – zaproponował, w celu ukrycia niepewności uśmiechając się szerzej, niż miał na to ochotę.  
George nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc Lee otarł wilgotne ręce o jeszcze bardziej wilgotne spodnie i podszedł do niego.  
– Chodź – powiedział, starając się brzmieć zarówno łagodnie, jak i stanowczo. Taki sposób postępowania z George'em sprawdzał się w większości przypadków, choć oczywiście Lee nie mógł przewidzieć, czy akurat tym razem okaże się trafny. Chwycił go za koszulę na wysokości pasa i pociągnął delikatnie.  
George drgnął gwałtownie, a przez jego pokrytą plackami wypieków twarz przemknął odcień złości.  
– Ręce z dala – ostrzegł, odsuwając się i nieskładnie machając rękami, jak przy odpędzaniu się od nachalnej muchy. Czy raczej szerszenia, bo w jego półprzytomnym spojrzeniu Lee dopatrzył się oznak… strachu?, które jednak zniknęły szybko, ustępując miejsca zobojętnieniu.  
Lee bezwiednie podniósł rękę, żeby złapać George'a ponownie i uspokoić na siłę – to także w pewnych sytuacjach działało – ale chłopak odskoczył i otrzepał się, po czym wyrzucił ręce przed siebie, jakby w ten sposób chciał się przed nim ochronić. Lee zauważył, że przy tej czynności z butelki nie uroniła się ani kropla whisky, mimo że George w pewnym momencie ustawił ją niemal horyzontalnie. To znaczyło, że musiała ostać się zaledwie resztka alkoholu gdzieś na dnie. Czyli George wychlał sporo, co budziło niepokój… z drugiej strony fakt, że dużo już nie _wypije_, można było uznać za budujący.  
Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie – Lee z uniesioną, rozpostartą dłonią, a George z przymkniętym okiem, usiłując podeprzeć się o drzwi – po czym Lee opuścił rękę i chrząknął.  
– Powinieneś coś zjeść – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia z obu stron.  
– Jadłem – burknął George, jedną ręką chwytając się framugi, a drugą zaciskając na butelce tak mocno, że pobielały mu palce. Lee zauważył, że lekko drżą mu dłonie, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy przyczyną tego jest upojenie alkoholowe, czy zdenerwowanie. – Umiem o siebie zadbać, dziękuję – oznajmił niegrzecznie, bynajmniej nie tak, jakby faktycznie był wdzięczny na troskę.  
– Napijmy się herbaty – spróbował Lee.  
George prychnął.  
– Proszę – dołożył Lee, postanawiając przerzucić się na taktykę wzbudzania w George'u współczucia. Ponieważ rzadko się do niej posuwał – dobrze mu było ze swoją osobowością zdobywcy po prostu _sięgającego_ po to, czego aktualnie pragnie – George zazwyczaj miękł i ulegał. Tym razem jednak jego zamglone spojrzenie pozostało niezmienione, a usta zacięte.  
– Głupio tak pić w samotności.  
Z ust drugiego chłopaka ponownie wydobyło się powątpiewające prychnięcie, które płynnie przeszło w gardłowy śmiech, a po chwili zamieniło w niekontrolowany chichot, co brzmiało bardziej przerażająco niż zabawnie i na kark Lee wstąpiły ciarki – być może dlatego, że zaczął się obawiać, czy George przez przypadek zaraz się nie zakrztusi.  
– W samotności… – wykrztusił George, zachłysnąwszy się chichotem. – Dobre sobie! – Oparł się ciężko o drzwi, jakby ten atak śmiechu go wykończył. – Wiesz co, panie… nachalny, zmokły mopie? – Ton jego głosu obniżył się nagle i przycichł, a resztki rozbawienia prysły. – Myślę, że jakoś wytrzymasz te miesiące samotności.  
Jego ręce nagle znalazły się przy piersi Lee – jedna z nich chwyciła go mocno za bluzę, podczas gdy zimny gwint butelki znalazł się przy jego szyi, wywołując dreszcz. Oddychał głośno, jak ktoś po długim biegu i patrzył mu prosto w oczy wściekłym, zdesperowanym spojrzeniem z taką odrazą, że Lee przez moment myślał, że za chwilę zostanie opluty. Poczuł, jak płuca kurczą mu się nagle, a żołądek ściska boleśnie – nie ze względu na tę obawę, ale dlatego, że nie chciał widzieć podobnych uczuć na twarzy tego człowieka, nie chciał oglądać swojego ulubionego człowieka na ziemi tak wytrąconego z już chwiejnej równowagi, człowieka – u licha! – człowieka, którego kochał, i który teraz patrzył na niego tak nienawistnie… i _przez_ niego wyglądał tak żenująco nieszczęśliwie.  
Ta świadomość mogła dać Lee siłę – płynącą z faktu, że jest w stanie wpłynąć na kogoś do tego stopnia – ale jakoś nie dała. Raczej przyczyniła się do bardzo nieprzyjemnego uczucia, które nagle go ogarnęło wraz z myślą, że być może jest już za późno, by wspólnie tworzyć… cokolwiek, bo George nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby gotów był uznać ich separację za niebyłą i wybaczyć mu – wymuszone przecież – odejście. Sądząc po jego gwałtownych reakcjach, uważał że ma mu do wybaczenia więcej, niż Lee przypuszczał.  
Nagle George opuścił ręce, z hałasem uderzając butelką o ścianę. To była dobra whisky, w dobrej, solidnej butelce o mocnym szkle.  
– Proszę – powiedział Lee szybko, możliwie najbardziej pokornym tonem, nie chcąc, by George pomyślał, że nim steruje. – Daj mi butelkę. Roztłucze się – zauważył rozsądnie.  
Chłopak opuścił wzrok i przez chwilę patrzył tępo w jego tors.  
Lee owinął butelkę dłonią – jego palce otarły się o wierzch ciepłej ręki – i pociągnął nieznacznie.  
– O, nie. – George szarpnął się. – Nie, nie… – wydukał, jakby się zaciął. – Nie! – krzyknął ostro, przestając przypominać człowieka zagonionego w kozi róg. – Przestań się komenderować!  
Lee nie zwrócił większej uwagi na poprawność gramatyczną zdania.  
– Napijmy się herbaty – ponowił prośbę, czując, że od ciągłego powtarzania zasycha mu w gardle. – I tak nie ma już whisky.  
– Jest! – zaprzeczył George zapalczywie, potrząsając butelką, by wywołać plusk. – Słyszysz? – zapytał, po czym od razu wpakował sobie gwint do ust i pociągnął spory łyk.  
Lee, niewiele myśląc, wyrwał mu butelkę z rąk.  
– Co do chuja… – zaprotestował George gniewnie, nie nadążając z koordynacją ruchową i ponosząc porażkę w natychmiastowym odebraniu butelki z powrotem. – Oddawaj, ty nadęty bubku…  
– I tak już nie ma! – zawołał Lee z desperacją, unosząc butelkę nad swoją głowę w wyciągniętej ręce, poza zasięg ramion George'a, który był od niego o dobre pięć cali niższy i nawet w stanie trzeźwości o połowę słabszy, co w obecnej sytuacji czyniło utrzymanie go na dystans śmiesznie prostym.  
– Kretynie! – George pchnął go obiema dłońmi w pierś. – Tam jest jeszcze pełno drogcennej… drogce… kurwa! _Drogiej_ whisky, parszawy złodzieju!  
– Nie ma!  
Lee odskoczył o dwa kroki, zdeterminowany. George ruszył za nim, potykając się o swoje wystające z klapków palce. Kolano ugięło się pod nim, ale wyciągnął ramię przed siebie, zamierzając chyba złapać gościa za bluzę. Lee błyskawicznie podjął decyzję: przybliżył butelkę do twarzy, przechylił maksymalnie i w czterech długich haustach wypił całą jej zawartość, szczęśliwie się przy tym nie zadławiając.  
– Widzisz? – rzekł. – Nie ma. Nic już nie ma.  
George rzucił się na niego jak w amoku – ktoś postronny mógłby uznać to za przejaw furii osoby pozbawionej nagle niezbędnej używki, ale Lee miał mocne przeczucie, że chodzi o coś innego.  
– Ty gnido! – wrzasnął George, doskakując do niego i uderzając pięścią w jego tors. – Ty podła gnido! – wywarczał.  
Butelka wypadła Lee z ręki. Chwycił George'a obiema rękami za barki, starając się utrzymać go w pewnej odległości, ale i tak nie uniknął kilku kolejnych ciosów, wymierzonych raczej na oślep.  
– George… – zaczął, próbując złapać drugiego chłopaka za nadgarstki. Uchylił się przed prawym sierpowym z silnym przekonaniem, że nie wypada bić pijanego.  
Przyjęcie postawy biernej wiązało się jednak z pewnym ryzykiem i po chwili Lee poczuł, jak pięść George'a rozkwasza mu policzek i ląduje w oczodole. Jęknął, zataczając się. Wypuścił z uchwytu ręce drugiego chłopaka, który jak w amoku skoczył za nim i walnął go w szczękę, po czym zaczął okładać go po tułowiu, nie troszcząc się nawet, by uformować dłonie w pięści.  
– Na jaja Merlina – wycharczał Lee, usiłując złapać dech – człowieku, przestań…  
Miast tego George przyłożył mu w brzuch. Lee doszedł do wniosku, że wisi nad nim groźba utraty zębów, w związku z czym dłużej nie może tego ciągnąć w ten sposób. Zdecydowanie złapał George'a za przedramię i ścisnął je bezlitośnie – aż chłopak syknął z bólu – po czym pchnął go mocno w głąb kuchni. Następnie wyprostował się – odrzucając na plecy zasłaniające mu widok dredy – zamierzył i z całej siły uderzył George'a otwartą dłonią w twarz.  
Przez kolejne sekundy miał wrażenie, że wciąż słyszy echo głośnego klaśnięcia, jakie się przy tym rozległo. George zachwiał się i zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, ale nie stracił równowagi. Odwrócił głowę z powrotem w jego stronę i przez chwilę patrzył na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem, po czym pomacał się po szczęce. Nagle uśmiechnął krzywo, kątem ust.  
– No, no – powiedział, po czym spróbował gwizdnąć z marnym powodzeniem – czy to ze względu na upojenie, czy też ból w szczęce. – To było… – Cofnął się o krok, prawie przewracając się o krzesło.  
Lee doskoczył do niego i chwycił za fraki, podciągając do pozycji pionowej.  
– Nie wiedziałem… – wybełkotał George, odgarniając włosy za ucho… którego nie było na swoim miejscu, co przypominało o czymś paląco niedobrym, z czym powinni – z czym _mieli_ – radzić sobie wspólnie, i Lee uległ nagłemu impulsowi objęcia chłopaka.  
– Proszę, George – powiedział, zgniatając jego ramiona w uścisku i wyczuwając w swoim tonie żarliwość, ale nie bardzo orientując się w swoich intencjach. Czuł się oszołomiony i skonsternowany, a w jego piersi rosło dziwne uczucie… Wiedział, czym nie było: zawstydzeniem – a miał niejasne wrażenie, że to właśnie powinien odczuwać po przyłożeniu w twarz komuś tak drogiemu i tak _pijanemu_ jak George – ale nie wiedział, czym dokładnie jest. – Proszę. Napijmy się herbaty. Usiądźmy. Porozmawiajmy… – plótł jak katarynka, nie troszcząc się o to i zapominając, że rozważnie postanowił odłożyć rozmowy na jutro, z nadzieją na bardziej sprzyjającą aurę.  
– Pojęcia… nie miałem pojęcia… – dukał nadal George, niemrawo usiłując go odepchnąć, więc Lee odsunął się, bo tak właśnie było, że zazwyczaj w końcu podporządkowywał się życzeniom George'a.  
– Nie wiedziałem… – George pomacał się po żuchwie. – Że bijesz jak dziewczyna – oznajmił, po czym zgiął się wpół i malowniczo porzygał mu spodnie.

* * *

– Chcesz miskę? – zapytał, kiedy udało mu się wpakować George'a do łóżka – czy raczej popchnąć go na pościel i kategorycznie przytrzymywać przez dłuższą chwilę, aż chłopak przestał się rzucać.  
– Miskę? – powtórzył George w sposób, który zamierzony był chyba na lekceważące parsknięcie, ale wypadł raczej słabo. – Po co mi miska? – Popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnie. Lee uznał, że pytanie George'a o zdanie jest bezcelowe.  
– Zaraz ci przyniosę – rzekł. – Leż – przykazał, naciskając dłonią na tors chłopaka, by powstrzymać go przed podniesieniem się.  
George z głośnym westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na poduszki.  
– Jesteś jak wrzód na dupie – oznajmił z jękiem, obracając się na bok i podkurczając nogi. – Jak naprawdę uciąż… ucięż… naprawdę duży… umięśniony… wrzut – wymamrotał w poszewkę.  
Lee rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie i, uznawszy, że chłopak nie będzie w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, poszedł do łazienki. Udało mu się znaleźć miskę – na pawlaczu, za swoimi własnymi, podrdzewiałymi hantlami – dopiero po kilku minutach. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, George spał, ułożony w dziwnej pozycji, pokurczony, zaciskając dłoń na rogu zepchniętej do wysokości podbrzusza poduszki. Lee nie mógł powiedzieć, by ten widok nastrajał optymistycznie, ale w jakiś sposób go uspokoił.  
Podszedł do kaloryfera, zebrał zeń pobrudzoną lampkę solną i postawił ją na stoliku nocnym przy łóżku George'a. Machinalnie sięgnął po różdżkę do kieszeni, ale nie miał już na sobie obrzyganych przez przyjaciela spodni, więc przysiadł na skraju łóżka, wepchnął rękę pomiędzy materac a tors George'a i z pewnym trudem wyciągnął różdżkę z jego kieszeni. Przez chwilę ważył ją w rękach – była lżejsza niż jego własna – i przy tej czynności dostrzegł, że drewniana powierzchnia usmarowana jest na wpół zaschniętymi, fioletowymi glutami, które z pewną dozą ostrożności zidentyfikował jako dżem porzeczkowy. Obtarł różdżkę o własną bluzę, po czym wycelował w lampkę.  
– _Lux_ – mruknął. Trochę obawiał się skutków ubocznych użycia cudzej różdżki (w rodzaju tryskających na wszystkie strony iskier), ale ta posłuchała go jak jego własna i lampka zapaliła się, gdy tylko wypowiedział zaklęcie. – _Tenebras_. – Machnął różdżką w kierunku obtłuczonego żyrandola, tak starego, że o lepszych czasach raczej już nie pamiętał.  
Żarówka zamigotała i zgasła. Pokój ogarnęło ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło lampki solnej, pozostawiając kąty ocienione i natychmiast skojarzając się Lee z czymś przyjemnie kojącym, czego obecna sytuacja była raczej niemiłą reminiscencją, wywoływała bowiem poczucie pewnego braku. Spędził wiele wieczorów z pozoru podobnych do tego: w tym pokoju – często wśród podobnego nieładu, jaki panował tu dzisiaj – w milczącym towarzystwie śpiącego George'a, który najczęściej zaczynał ziewać już koło północy, podczas gdy Lee lubił przeglądać magazyny lub czytać kryminały do drugiej. Ale wtedy za ścianą znajdował się jeszcze Fred, a potem – kiedy zostali we dwójkę – obecność George'a pozwalała mu skupić się na tym, czego _nie_ stracił.  
Przez chwilę Lee usiłował sobie wyobrazić, że ostatnie miesiące w ogóle się nie wydarzyły – że jeżeli zechce, może za chwilę położyć się koło George'a i wcisnąć nos w jego kark, że nadal stanowią dla siebie wzajemną podporę – ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Może dlatego, że kiedy wyjeżdżał, na zewnątrz panowała zupełnie inna pogoda, a pokój nie był zarzucony letnimi szortami, klapkami i pogniecionymi opakowaniami po kremach przeciwsłonecznych… Ani półproduktami nowych dowcipów: Lee zauważył na ziemi zwęglony kawałek czegoś, co przy bliższych oględzinach nadal wyglądało jak węgielek, ale ponieważ obok leżało podobnych rozmiarów brązowe ciasteczko, Lee doszedł do wniosku, że to jakiś nowy – potencjalnie niebezpieczny – wyrób. Sięgnął po smakołyk, ale gdy tylko podsunął go pod twarz, ciastko zasyczało podejrzanie i nim się obejrzał, wybuchło mu w rękach z głośnym trzaskiem.  
– Na hipogryfy…! – Podskoczył jak oparzony – chociaż zdradziecki produkt nie wyrządził mu krzywdy większej niż osmolenie brwi. Upuścił sczerniałe ciastko na podłogę.  
Zza jego pleców rozległo się jęknięcie. Gdy się obrócił, okazało się jednak, że było to odgłos wydany nieświadomie i George śpi nadal twardo – bardzo twardo, skoro nie obudził go huk.  
Lee kucnął i na ślepo zgarnął oba ciastka spod stolika, obserwując z bliska twarz George'a. Chłopak posapywał przez otwarte usta, jakby nie mógł oddychać przez nos, pod jego oczami widać było sińce, brwi miał zmarszczone, a policzek drgał mu lekko, co sprawiało, że wyglądał na niespokojnego. Lee cieszył się jednak w duchu, że George wreszcie wymyślił coś nowego – znaczyło to, że nie jest z nim tak źle, jak to sobą prezentował przez ostatnią godzinę. Lee poczuł, że ogarnia go dziwne uczucie, więc podniósł się szybko, postanawiając zdusić je w zarodku, zanim popchnie go do głaskania drugiego chłopaka po włosach lub innej sentymentalnej czynności, co chwilowo mogło najwyżej narazić go na gniew George'a i ból stawu kolanowego, który zawsze dokuczał mu przy kucaniu.  
Wyciągnął George'owi poduszkę z ręki – pokonując lekki opór – i ułożył mu ją koło policzka, mając nadzieję, że prędzej czy później sama znajdzie się pod jego głową. Pomyślał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie nakrycie przyjaciela kocem, więc wstał – coś strzyknęło mu przy tym w prawym kolanie – i skierował się do szafy.  
Tutaj czekała go niemiła niespodzianka – być może należałoby określić to nieco inaczej, bo przecież nie_spodziewał się_, że George zrobi ołtarzyk z jego ciuchów. Nie pomyślał jednak także o tym, że po powrocie zobaczy rząd pustych półek, przeznaczonych wcześniej na jego rzeczy – większość zostawił tutaj przed wyjazdem do Australii, który nastąpił niejako w afekcie. Tylko na jednej z półek, tej najniżej, mniej więcej na wysokości jego brzucha, leżały dwa nowe – choć pomięte – podkoszulki George'a.  
Przez chwilę gapił się na opróżnione miejsce, zaciskając usta i starając się odegnać nieprzyjemne uczucie czające mu się w trzewiach, kiedy dostrzegł zwisający z szuflady na szaliki fragment granatowego rękawa…  
Przyklęknął i szarpnął za uchwyt tak raptownie, że musiał podeprzeć się wolną ręką, żeby nie polecieć do tyłu. Pociągnął za rękaw i powoli wyciągnął z szuflady swoją starą, wysłużoną bluzę. Pod nią dostrzegł zmiędlony, szary materiał – prawdopodobnie była to jego koszula owutemowa – po boku zaś leżał wydziergany okropną włóczką (w żółtym odcieniu psiej sraczki) szalik. W końcu było to miejsce na _szaliki_. Świadomość, że zostało się zredukowanym do zawartości najrzadziej otwieranej szuflady, nie należała do najbardziej budujących, ale Lee poczuł tak gwałtowną ulgę – zorientował się w tych uczuciach dopiero, kiedy usłyszał własne głębokie westchnienie – że nie przyszło mu do głowy, by się tym martwić.  
Może na samym dnie szafy, ale jego rzeczy wciąż tu były.  
Spokojniejszy, wyciągnął z szafy koc, by narzucić go na George'a i ręcznik dla siebie. Zszedł na dół, by wyciągnąć ze swojego plecaka szczoteczkę do zębów, na poszukiwaniach której spędził kolejny kwadrans, odnajdując ją w końcu w bocznej kieszeni – o której istnieniu zapomniał – w towarzystwie starej mapy Dublinu, kilku kasztanów niewiadomego pochodzenia i pojedynczego batonika, którego czerwonego opakowania nie można było z niczym pomylić…! Porwał przedmiot w ręce z bezwiednym okrzykiem triumfu.  
Blok cynamonowy.  
Pojedynczy, połamany blok cynamonowy, owinięty w czerwony papierek, z którego częściowo pozłaziły już kolory. To musiał być jeden z tych, które Lee zabrał ze sobą, kiedy wyjeżdżał z Magicznych Dowcipów – sam nie wiedział, po co to zrobił. Może po to, żeby przypominały mu o George'u, bo ich smak kojarzył mu się z nim tak jednoznacznie, że podczas ich jedzenia nie był w stanie przywołać w myśli czegokolwiek innego.  
Lee uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując w piersi ciepło, jakby widok batona go rozgrzał – choć bardziej prawdopodobne, że zaczynał odczuwać skutki łapczywego wypicia sporej w gruncie rzeczy ilości whisky. Postanawiając podarować George'owi blok jutro, schował batonik do kieszeni swojej bluzy.  
Wypił jedno z piw George'a, po czym wziął prysznic, który całkiem pozbawił go sił.  
Wrócił do sypialni. Nie był pewien, czy większą rolę grała w tym niechęć do zajęcia pokoju Freda, czy raczej potrzeba zbliżenia się do George'a, w każdym razie odłożył ubrania na komodę, wpełzł na łóżko i położył się obok chłopaka. Prześcieradło nie było pierwszej świeżości i pachniało trochę tak, jakby leżało wilgotne przez dłuższy czas w jakimś ciemnym miejscu, ale Lee wyczuł także – lub wyobraził to sobie – lekką woń miętowego szamponu, którego zawsze używał George… Zabawne, że zapach się tu ostał, skoro chłopak _wyraźnie_ nie mył włosów przynajmniej od poniedziałku… Poduszka za to pachniała czymś obcym.. jakby… arbuzem?  
Kleiły mu się oczy.  
Owinął George'a kocem, a sam przysunął się bliżej ściany, by w ten sposób zniwelować intymność sytuacji i zasnął natychmiast.  
Jakiś czas później obudził go ostry ból głowy. Syknął, po czym automatycznie szarpnął się do przodu i odkrył, że coś blokuje jego ruchy. Potrzebował chwili, żeby zorientować się, że ktoś – George – trzyma go za włosy, ale w tej samej chwili uścisk zelżał znacznie. Lee odwrócił się, rozmasowując sobie głowę.  
George patrzył na niego – ani groźne, ani przyjaźnie, nieoceniająco.  
Lee otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jakoś się wytłumaczyć – w końcu włażenie komuś do łóżka z pewnością klasyfikowało się jako pewna niezręczność – ale George odezwał się pierwszy.  
– Lee – powiedział, uśmiechając się nagle. Nie był to charakterystyczny niegdyś dla niego rozbawiony uśmieszek, który nie gościł na jego twarzy od bardzo dawna, ani zgryźliwy grymas, jaki pojawiał się na niej dużo częściej, ale ciepły jak światło lampki solnej, prawdziwy uśmiech, który Lee – przynajmniej od śmierci Freda – oglądał w jego wykonaniu bardzo rzadko. – Ale przecież ciebie tu nie ma.  
Wyglądało na to, że bredzi – jak to się zdarzało wyrwanym nagle ze snu, zwłaszcza po skonsumowaniu ponadprzeciętnej ilości whisky – ale bycie adresatem tego uśmiechu sprawiło, że Lee poczuł, jak coś ściska mu krtań, a potem w jego włosach znów znalazła się chłodna dłoń. George owinął jeden z dredów wokół swojego palca i pociągnął zań lekko, przyciągając Lee do siebie. Zaskoczony takim obrotem wydarzeń chłopak pozwolił na to bez słowa, nie chcąc żadnym nagłym gestem wytrącić George'a z… transu, czy jakkolwiek nazwać ten stan, diametralnie inny od prezentowanej jeszcze niedawno konfrontacyjnej postawy.  
Twarz George'a znalazła się tak blisko jego własnej, że na chwilę się rozmazała i Lee musiał wysilić wzrok, aby nie widzieć go podwójnie. W jego oczach czaiło się pytanie, więc Lee odparł – mając nadzieję, że intuicja nie myli go co do jego treści – nagle pewien, że może zwrócić się do George'a pieszczotliwe:  
– Jestem, ryjku. – Odruchowo podniósł rękę i prześlizgnął nią po przedramieniu drugiego chłopaka, aby nakryć nią wierzch jego dłoni. – Jestem.  
Jego głos brzmiał chrapliwie, jakby Lee od dawna nie pił. I faktycznie – w gardle czuł suchość, a wargi piekły go dziwnie. George nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwile, po czym głowa opadła mu w przód, jakby już nie miał siły trzymać jej w poprzedniej pozycji. Czoło zetknęło się z czołem Lee, którego wargi owiał ciepły oddech o brzydkim zapachu przetrawionego alkoholu.  
Lee przymknął oczy.  
– George – powiedział, albo _westchnął_, albo _jęknął_… Nie był pewien, bo zanim zdążył powtórzyć imię po raz drugi, wargi George'a znalazły się na jego własnych, a jego dłoń pociągnęła Lee za włosy boleśnie, ograniczając mu możliwość wycofania się z pocałunku… z której i tak nie miał zamiaru korzystać, chociaż George smakował_źle_, i był pijany, i prawdopodobnie Lee powinien się odsunąć. Chwycił George'a mocniej za rękę – być może naprawdę zamierzał z początku zmusić go do wypuszczenia dredów z uścisku, ale zamiast tego naparł mocno na jego palce i wsunął pomiędzy nie swoje własne, jednocześnie przysuwając się bliżej, aż ich torsy przywarły do siebie. Otworzył usta, pozwalając ciepłemu językowi wsunąć się do środka. Przyjął tę pieszczotę biernie, ponieważ coś mówiło mu, że powinien najpierw upewnić się, że George wie, co czyni, ale z każdym napastliwym ruchem jego języka, ta myśl topniała, aż w końcu – wraz z przygryzieniem mu przez George'a dolnej wargi – całkiem zniknęła. Oddał pocałunek zdecydowanie, tak, jak George to lubił, a ten odpowiedział w znajomy sposób, agresywnie i zapalczywie, dokładnie tak jak zawsze. Nieprzyjemny, kwaśny smak jego ust z jakiejś przyczyny czynił ten pocałunek jeszcze bardziej intymnym.  
Lee poczuł, jak ucisk w jego gardle intensyfikuje się, a potem zamienia w masywną gulę.  
Jęknął, odsuwając się nieco. Utrzymanie dłoni drugiego chłopaka we własnej wydawało mu się kluczowe, więc przełożył ją sobie do lewej ręki, a prawą położył George'owi na potylicy, naciskając nań niedelikatnie – aż ich twarze znowu znalazły się tak blisko, że ciężko było nabrać oddechu.  
– Rozwalasz mnie – wyznał George'owi w usta, które rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu pod jego własnymi.  
– Myślałem, że to twoja specjalność – odparł George tonem, który niczego nie wyjaśniał, po czym pchnął go mocno w pierś, zmuszając do przewrócenia na plecy. Lee odruchowo podniósł się na łokciu, ale w tym momencie George przetoczył się na niego i usiadł na nim okrakiem, ściskając mu biodra udami. Lee poczuł, jakby jego płuca uległy nagłej dekompresji. Nie wiedział, czy ma to więcej wspólnego z rozwartymi dłońmi przyszpilającymi mu bezlitośnie tors czy ciepłymi pośladkami, ocierającymi się o jego erekcję – w każdym razie ponad wszelką wątpliwość związane było to z George'em, patrzącym na niego tak, że Lee wciąż nie wiedział, czy ich pozycja jest wstępem do aktu miłosnego czy walki.  
– George – rzekł bez tchu.  
George pochylił się lekko. Zlepione potem włosy opadły mu na czoło, tak że gdyby schylił się jeszcze odrobinę, musnęłyby twarz wpatrzonego w niego Lee. Mocno zacisnął pięści na podkoszulku leżącego chłopaka, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że przy tej czynności wbija mu paznokcie w skórę. Lee syknął boleśnie, przeczuwając, że sytuacja stanie się kontynuacją brutalnych poczynań z kuchni, lecz wtedy George rozluźnił uścisk i przejechał wnętrzem obu dłoni po jego obojczykach, barkach, po rozłożonych na boki ramionach, aż wreszcie dotarł do dłoni i chwycił je w swoje ręce z niespodziewaną delikatnością.  
Gula w gardle Lee zapiekła i zrobiła się gorąca, po czym zaczęła się rozpływać.  
– George – powtórzył. – Georgie.  
Jego głos był tak jawnie nabrzmiały uczuciem, że dodawanie czegokolwiek wydało mu się zbędne, ale mimo to powiedział, czując dla odmiany pieczenie pod powiekami:  
– Przepraszam. Byłem kretynem. Wiem, że miałeś trudny czas… Że masz trudny czas… Właśnie, powinienem… i dlatego… Bałem się, że już nigdy nie napiszesz. Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy chciałem się złamać i… W każdym razie wróciłem, bo… – pogrążał się w nieskładnej logorei, czując się śmiesznie słabym oraz obnażonym i nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. – Pozwól mi – wyrwało mu się z głębi trzewi. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma na myśli, bo wszystkie _myśli_ wyparowały mu z głowy, zawężając percypowaną rzeczywistość do zimnych dłoni George'a w jego własnych.  
Włosy George'a połaskotały jego powieki. Poczuł pocałunek na kości żuchwowej i – jednocześnie – napór ciała na swój członek. Jedna z rąk George'a opuściła swoje miejsce – na co Lee jęknął z żalem – i wsunęła mu się pod koszulkę, podciągając ją do góry.  
– Zaczekaj… – powiedział, kiedy ręka zawędrowała za gumkę jego bokserek. George nie zareagował – czy to postanawiając zignorować uwagę, czy będąc na tyle otumanionym, że słowa do niego nie dotarły – i aby zmusić go do zaprzestania, Lee musiał złapać go za nadgarstek. – Poczekaj – ponowił polecenie stanowczo, trochę przez wzgląd na George'a i jego stan, w dużej części ponieważ sam nie chciał obudzić się rano i dowiedzieć, że miniona noc była pomyłką. – To nie jest dobry pomysł. Poczekajmy z tym do jutra.  
George przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, po czym z westchnieniem opadł na niego górną częścią tułowia, lądując czołem na materacu, a brodą w zagłębieniu między szyją a barkiem Lee.  
– To też nie jest dobry pomysł – wymamrotał w poduszkę.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Nie jestem pewien – przyznał stłumionym głosem po dłuższej chwili. – Ale czuję, że jutro… Tak, jutro na pewno sobie przypomnę. Dlatego nie możemy czekać do jutra. To jest piorytet… prio… Rozumiesz.  
– Nie bardzo.  
George westchnął sennie.  
– Czy tobie trzeba wszystko wykładać biało na czarnym?  
– Najwyraźniej. W końcu jestem kretynem, zapomniałeś? – zapytał Lee ciepło, gładząc jego głowę.  
– Fakt… – sapnął George. – Jesteś. Jednak _jesteś_… – kontynuował, brzmiąc, jakby odpływał. – To dobrze. Nie… – zreflektował się nagle słabo. – To _niedobrze_. To chciałem powiedzieć.  
– Udajesz – podjął podejrzenie Lee – czy naprawdę nie ogarniasz?  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział.  
– Georgie? – Lee potrząsnął nim lekko. – Halo, George? Śpisz?  
George wydał z siebie niekonkretny odgłos.  
– Ech. – Lee objął go obiema rękami, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo trzeba być zmęczonym, by zasnąć w tak niewygodnej pozycji. Przekręcił się na bok i obaj zwalili się ciężko na pościel.  
– Ym – mruknął George, a jego powieki zadrgały, ale w następnym momencie czoło opadło mu na ramię Lee.  
– Lodowate masz te ręce – powiedział ten, nie doczekał się jednak żadnego odzewu. – Wiesz co? – zapytał po jakimś czasie, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Tak sobie pomyślałem… Skoro już tu _jestem_... To może już bym został, co ty na to, hm? – zaproponował próbnie, sprawdzając, jak będzie to brzmiało jutro, kiedy roztoczy przez George'em swoje plany. – Będzie jak wcześniej. A nawet lepiej. Ba! Dużo lepiej… – mówił coraz wolniej, czując, że sam zaczyna zapadać w sen. – Bardziej… długoterminowo. Będziemy mieszkać w jednym… tym… pokoju. To się wiąże z korzyściami. Finansowymi. I będziesz mógł… – Co właściwie chciał powiedzieć? – Na ten przykład, wybrać nowe firaaaaanki…  
George poruszył się i zapytał leniwie i kpiąco zarazem:  
– I kupimy kota?  
Lee nie cierpiał kotów.  
– Może być i kot – przystał z kolejnym, szerokim ziewnięciem. – Zaraz… – ocknął się na moment, ale zaraz zapomniał, o co mu chodziło. Na wpół świadomie ścisnął rękę George'a, mając nadzieję, że w końcu ją rozgrzeje.  
Zanim mu się to udało, zasnął powtórnie.  
Kiedy się obudził, był sam. Związał włosy i zwlekł się z łóżka, czując w głowie tępe pulsowanie, co zazwyczaj zdarzało mu się, kiedy wypił za dużo albo spał za mało. Jego waga pozwalała mu bez groźby kaca wypijać ilości alkoholu zdecydowanie większe niż jedna butelka piwa, zegar ścienny zaś wskazywał jedenastą – nie była to więc żadna z tych sytuacji. Dodatkowo w oczodole czuł kłucie. Uczucie ciepła, wypełniające jego pierś przed zaśnięciem, zniknęło.  
Kiedy wyjrzał do przedpokoju, dosłyszał dochodzący z końca korytarza szum wody, co znaczyło, że George bierze prysznic. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, wrócił do pokoju. Przypomniał sobie, że na dobry początek miał podarować George'owi odnaleziony szczęśliwie blok cynamonowy, więc wyjął go spomiędzy swoich rzeczy, rozprostował pieczołowicie pozaginane rogi, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Tak spędził niemal kwadrans, postukując stopą o podłogę i rzucając niecierpliwe spojrzenia na drzwi. George jednak nie pojawił się i wkrótce stało się jasne, że jego poranna toaleta przedłuża się znacznie ponad zwyczajowe siedem, osiem minut. Lee zdusił w sobie przeczucie, że nie wróży to dobrze – niezależnie od tego, czy George potrzebował czasu na rozważenie minionej nocy, czy może tylko przywracał się do stanu używalności po wczorajszych wojażach.  
Sam postanowił nie rozważać niczego – lepiej było poczekać i dowiedzieć się u źródeł, jak George się zapatruje na ich relację. Oczekiwanie na to przyprawiało go jednak o pewną nerwowość. Uznawszy, że musi skupić się na czymś innym, pokręcił się chwilę po przedpokoju bezcelowo, przekładając przedmioty na półkach. W końcu włożył blok do kieszeni bluzy i postanowił zrobić parę pompek, co stanowiło dobre remedium na myślenie.  
Poczuł się zmęczony już po jedenastej – co było bardzo słabym wynikiem – ale nie zważając na to, dotarł do dwudziestej trzeciej. Przy dwudziestej ósmej dziwna niemoc przygwoździła go do podłoża. Przez chwilę leżał, oddychając ciężko, po czym zebrał się z podłogi. Omiótł wzorkiem pomieszczenie, nie mając pojęcia za co się zabrać. Po kolejnych, ciągnących się jak balonowa guma do żucia minutach, podczas których George nadal się nie pojawiał, Lee wciągnął na siebie bluzę i wyszedł na korytarz.  
– George? – zastukał w drzwi łazienki. – Halo! Wyłaź! – zawołał, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko lejąca się hałaśliwe woda. Zapukał powtórnie. – Co jest? Siedzisz tam już z godzinę! – Odczekał chwilę. – George? Robisz makijaż?  
Nikt nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę i dopiero to zaniepokoiło Lee na poważnie, bo George rzadko pozwalał na to, by ostatnie słowo należało do kogoś innego i miał niezwykły dar znajdowania niewymuszonych ciętych ripost na każdą okazję.  
– George! – Lee załomotał w drzwi. – Nie chcesz przejść do historii jako osoba, która utopiła się pod własnym prysznicem! – zawołał desperacko. Własne słowa sprawiły, że na kark wstąpiły mu ciarki… Przecież George nie wypił tak dużo, żeby nie ogarnąć obsługi prysznica… Na Merlina…  
– Wchodzę! – zdecydował Lee i nacisnął klamkę. W połowie spodziewał się, że na tę konstatację George w końcu zareaguje, ale nic podobnego nie nastąpiło.  
Ponieważ George'a nie było w łazience. Woda tryskała z zepsutej słuchawki prysznica do pustej wanny, spływając po ścianach i skapując na podłogę. Na półeczce nad umywalką stał pojedynczy płyn po goleniu i rozcięta na pół tubka pasty do zębów, na brzegu samej umywalki dwa opakowania szamponów do włosów – jeden miętowy, George'a, a drugi arbuzowy, którego żaden z nich nigdy nie używał. Na zamkniętej muszli klozetowej leżał suchy ręcznik, poskładany w równą kostkę.  
Lee rozejrzał się po małym pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewał się, że George wyskoczy nagle z przeładowanego kosza na brudną bieliznę. Oszołomiony, zajrzał za drzwi, nie poświęcając jednej myśli idiotyzmowi tego gestu.  
Bezradnie obrócił się dwukrotnie wokół własnej osi. Nagle dostrzegł, że na ręczniku odcina się ciemniejszym odcieniem starego papieru niewielka koperta. Nachylił się nad nią.  
Nabazgrolony w jej centrum pismem George'a napis wieścił:

ZAKRĘĆ WODĘ

Lee postanowił zignorować ten nakaz. Rozerwał pośpiesznie kopertę i wyciągnął ze środka złożoną na cztery części kartkę. Rozprostował ją, zauważając przy tym, że lekko drżą mu ręce.

_Uczono mnie, by rozpoczynać list uprzejmym zapytaniem o samopoczucie adresata. Jak wiesz, parokrotnie w życiu zdarzyło mi się postępować nie całkiem według zasad, więc i tym_ _razem daruję sobie ten kurtuazyjny wstęp – w końcu nie spodziewam się odpowiedzi, więc byłoby to niepotrzebnym marnowaniem papieru. (Po namyśle stwierdzam co prawda, że tłumaczenie zajmuje więcej miejsca, ale cóż, przynajmniej nabyłem trochę mądrości na przyszłość).__  
__To, co właśnie robię, jest przedsięwzięciem cokolwiek ryzykownym – prawdopodobnie zanim się obudzisz doszczętnie zaleje mi mieszkanie, albo ja zdążę do niego wrócić. W przypadku tej drugiej opcji zapewne to ja sam właśnie czytam ten list – jeżeli tak to: George, napraw w końcu tę cholerną prysznicową słuchawkę!__  
__Jeżeli jednak nadal to czytasz, to prawdopodobnie jesteś Lee, bo gdybym to był ja, to już zniszczył bym ten dowód zbrodni i zapewne za chwilę jadłbym z tobą śniadanie. Być może nawet sam bym je zrobił, jeżeli tylko udałoby mi się odnaleźć eliksir na kaca i na widok jedzenia przestałbym mieć mdłości.__  
__Zapewne nie uwierzysz, jeżeli ci powiem, że przez ten czas (zdaje się, że wiesz, który czas mam na myśli) udało mi się ogarnąć i całkiem nieźle poukładać to i owo – głównie w swojej głowie, ale jeżeli zajrzałbyś do dowcipów, to zdziwiłbyś się, jaki tam panuje porządek (ale nie sprawdzaj tego). Cóż, pewnie powątpiewasz i zważywszy na mój wczorajszy występ nie mogę Cię za to winić, ale muszę też powiedzieć, że nie całkiem się przejmuję twoim zdaniem w tej kwestii, bo widzisz, istotniejsze zdaje mi się to, co ja uważam i jak jest. Oczywiście jeżeli poczekałbym aż się obudzisz, to zapewne zacząłbym się przejmować, a mogłoby się to skończyć różnie. Dlatego piszę ten list, chociaż powody mogą być i inne.__  
__Całkiem prawdopodobne, że jeszcze do końca nie wytrzeźwiałem. Możliwe też, że dawno temu Tiara Przydziału popełniła haniebną pomyłkę przydzielając mnie do Gryffindoru, podczas gdy powinienem kisnąć w Slytherinie – przynależność tam zapewne tłumaczyłaby to niezbyt odważne zachowanie, które każe mi pisać najdłuższy list mojego życia, zamiast stanąć z tobą twarzą w twarz.__  
__Wiem, że nie lubisz się patyczkować, więc przestaję owijać w bawełnę. Widzisz, Lee, znalazłeś się tutaj w wyniku pomyłki, jak sądzę niezbyt szczęśliwej. Nie pisałem do ciebie listu, jakkolwiek wiele razy miałem taki zamiar. Ktoś inny go wysłał – ktoś, kto chciał mi pomóc, ale nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego konsekwencji, ani z przyczyny, dla której postanowiłem jednak się do Ciebie nie odzywać. Ta przyczyna miała z tą osobą wiele wspólnego. Można by rzecz, że pomiędzy tą przyczyną a tą osobą należałoby postawić znak równości.__  
__Byłem wczoraj napruty jak świnia. To wiesz, bo na moje nieszczęście nie dało się tego ukryć. Przepraszam za mój niewerbalny napad na Ciebie w kuchni, jak i jego późniejszą część w mojej sypialni. Z powodu obu jest mi przykro, chociaż wątpię, że żałuję któregokolwiek. Muszę też przyznać, że obu nie pamiętam zbyt klarownie.__  
__Jeżeli to moja pamięć spłatała mi figla i nadal kwitniesz w Australii, a nie moim łóżku, to nie muszę Ci chyba polecać, żebyś zignorował tę wiadomość. Jeżeli jednak to czytasz, to myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli przeniesiesz się do Angeliny lub kogoś innego, zanim wrócę do Magicznych Dowcipów.__  
__Długość tej epopei przekroczyła już moje najdłuższe wypracowanie na Historię Magii, więc proszę, domyśl się reszty. Myślę, że rozumiesz – w końcu zawsze byłeś mądrzejszy, niż ja.__Bez odbioru,__  
__George_

Lee obrócił list na drugą stronę, ale poza paroma kleksami tuszu i plamą z pasty do zębów, nie niosła ona ze sobą większej treści. Opadł ciężko na klapę muszli klozetowej, uprzednio ściągnąwszy z niej ręcznik.  
Czuł się dziwnie, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, by wpadł w szok. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odczuwał żadnej emocji, poza bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem, bo faktem było, że George nie był wielbicielem słowa pisanego i Lee nigdy nie widział, by jakikolwiek jego twór w tej materii przekroczył pół strony – chyba, że było to wypracowanie żywcem przepisane z „Encyklopedii Magii".  
Przed dłuższy moment gniótł list w rękach, rzucając spojrzeniem to na zamaszysty podpis George'a, to na nagłówek, a właściwie jego brak – dopiero, kiedy do jego świadomości przedarła się nieobecność własnego imienia u szczytu listu, jego żołądek skręcił się boleśnie, tak jakby fakt, że George poświęciłby dwie sekundy na wykaligrafowanie trzech liter, zmieniał cokolwiek.  
A nie zmieniał. I wyglądało na to, że George także nie chce już niczego zmieniać – że sytuacja, jaka wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi, nie przyprawiała go o niepokój i gorzkie chwile tuż po przebudzeniu, ale była rzeczą pożądaną i tworzyła miejsce na coś nowego. Coś związanego z…  
Lee popatrzył na akapit informujący go enigmatycznie o tym, że w życiu George'a pojawił się ktoś inny. Ponownie prześlizgnął wzrokiem na zakończenie, jakby konieczność mierzenia się ze słowami o tej osobie była dla niego za trudna. Na szczęście głośny szum wody całkiem skutecznie zagłuszał jego myśli.  
_Pomyśleć_ powinien był wcześniej. Cóż, nie był taki mądry, jak sugerował to George. Właściwie był całkiem głupi – w przeciwnym wypadku nie trzymałby się twardo przekonania, że ich relacja ułoży się wcześniej czy później, jeżeli tylko odpowiednio mocno się o to postara i nie ignorowałby sygnałów, że czas płynie i nie zamierza podporządkować się jego fanaberiom… A bezosobowy list ze stemplem hogsmeadzkiej poczty wzbudziłby jego podejrzenia – przecież znał George'a na tyle długo, że nierozpoznanie wiadomości stanowiło ujmę na honorze, którego Lee z chęcią by się pozbawił, gdyby tylko…  
Wyprostował się z pewnym trudem, jakby kręgosłup całkiem mu zesztywniał. Powoli złożył list wzdłuż zagięć w nierówny kwadrat i włożył sobie do kieszeni. Pod palcami wyczuł coś twardego – blok cynamonowy. Zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Czule pogładził kciukiem wytłoczoną na kolorowej folijce nazwę i wtedy coś chwyciło go za gardło. Poczuł wilgoć pod powiekami. To przestraszyło go na tyle, że pośpiesznie pozbawił batonik opakowania i wpakował sobie blok do ust.  
Sęk w tym, że jedynym, o czym potrafił myśleć przy jedzeniu bloku cynamonowego, był George. Nawet, jeżeli zachłystywał się przy tym i krztusił do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie nabrać powietrza.

KONIEC

Ujawniam muzyczne inspiracje, trochę z cyklu guilty pleasures (Lee POV):  
1. KINGS OF LEON – TRUE LOVE WAY watch?v=Xp2KNuntzEQ  
2. DAWID PODSIADŁO – DON'T YOU REMEMBER watch?v=0oNZRS20yQw

Czytelniku. Jeżeli dotarłeś do tego miejsca (i cokolwiek Ci się spodobało), to ładnie będzie z Twojej strony, jak dasz temu jakieś widome ujście.


End file.
